


Barrier

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Condoms, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Supreme Leader has a mission for me. I’m leaving tomorrow and don’t know when I’ll return. I would have something as a… As a reminder. A token.” Ren’s dark eyes are shining and earnest in the half-light of Hux’s quarters.</p><p>Hux raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask me to come in you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt on tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9154681#cmt9154681):
>
>> Kylo is obsessed with having Hux's cum in him.
>> 
>> +Hux would rather wear a condom because it makes cleanup easier but Kylo makes the compromise worth his while  
> ++++Dirty talk about how good and full Hux is going to make his sweet boy  
> +++++++++++Hux slaps Kylo's ass after he's finished in him just to hear Kylo's little hitched noise as some cum leaks out

"Supreme Leader has a mission for me,” Ren says, suddenly, when Hux breaks away from his mouth to readjust his position on top of Ren. “I’m leaving tomorrow and don’t know when I’ll return. I would have something as a…” Ren swallows as Hux settles their hips together. “As a reminder. A token.” Ren’s dark eyes are shining and earnest in the half-light of Hux’s quarters.

Hux raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask me to come in you?”

Ren nods, going red at the edges of his broad face. “Because I’m leaving.” He stares pleadingly up at Hux. 

Hux sits up, sucking his teeth and grinding a little against Ren just to watch his chin tilt up and his eyelids flutter. Ren has been after Hux to fuck him without a barrier for some time, with a vehemence that almost makes it seem like Ren desperately needs his seed for some perverse Dark Side ritual.

He’d started off using protection with Ren the same way he would with any partner whose history he didn’t know. It had been clear from the start that he would have to be the responsible partner. If it hadn’t been for his insistence on relocating to his quarters before Ren could touch him any further, Ren would have been happy to fuck on the floor of the armory like animals the first time he lunged at Hux. 

“You don’t have to use those,” Ren had told Hux the third or fourth time, watching him pull the barrier off of himself with a grimace, Ren’s head lolling on his shoulder. Ren’s clingy. Hux shouldn’t like it. “With me. I haven’t… you’re…” Ren stumbled over his words and fell silent for a moment. “There hasn’t been anyone else.” 

Of course, Hux had thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, of course Ren would let him take his virginity and not mention it until he could get something for it. Hux hadn’t responded. He’d simply rolled onto his side to kiss Ren, running his hands over him until Ren came a second time, gasping into his mouth. 

He hasn’t managed to do that since, although it is not for lack of trying. 

But despite being able to forgo them, Hux just can’t bring himself to. It’s difficult to break a habit of a lifetime. He’s never been fluid-bonded with a partner before, and it’s just so much easier to clean up. But every time he pauses to put one on, Ren says the same thing: “Don’t you want to come in me?”

And Hux says the same thing back: “Not really.”

Hux just doesn’t see the same appeal in the act that Ren does. But if Ren is clearly never going to shut up about it… Hux sighs loudly. “If I do this for you,” he says, “then you’re going to do something for me.”

Ren swallows, focus intensifying with the opportunity to get what he wants dangled in front of him. Now _that_ Hux finds appealing, half-hard cock stirring. “What would I have to do?”

“While you’re away,” Hux says, smirking and leaning down to cup Ren’s face, “you are not to touch yourself.”

Ren’s eyes dart to Hux’s hand, and he licks his lips, almost brushing Hux’s thumb. “What if I dream about you? What if I wake up hard?” He rolls his hips under Hux, rubbing against him. Hux bites his lower lip, as his cock stiffens to full attention. He lets out a low hiss of air and smirks down at Ren. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care how long you’re gone. I don’t care if you wake up dripping with so much precome that your underwear is ruined. I don’t care if you’re a hairsbreadth from coming without being touched. You are _not_ to come. You are to sit on your hands and stare at your fat, _wet_ , swollen cock and think of the Empire until it _wilts_.” Ren’s face reddens as he blinks furiously, stiffening beneath Hux. Hux has to admit it’s a rather good image—Ren red in the face, staring uselessly at his weeping, pulsing cock, trembling with the effort not to come. Maybe failing. Hux grinds against Ren, and Ren makes a short, guttural gasp. “I do think that’s a fair trade, mmm? For wanting me to mess in you?” 

“I can do that,” Ren says, breath coming faster. “I can do that.”

“Now,” Hux says, patting his cheek before straightening up, making sure to rub against Ren as he does so, “Ask me again. Properly.”

Ren’s face twitches and he chews on his plush lower lip for a moment before responding. “I want you to come in me. _Please_.” Hux smiles at how easily Ren tumbles over the line into begging without prompting.

“Alright,” Hux accedes. “Roll over. Get on your hands and knees.”

He climbs off of Ren to fetch the lubricant from its usual spot. When he returns to the bed, Ren is on all fours, half-erect cock bobbing between his legs. 

Hux squirts a generous amount of lubricant directly onto Ren, tossing the empty bottle with unerring aim into the bin he keeps by his bed for nights like these. Hux watches as the thick, viscous liquid drips down Ren’s cleft. He reaches out and touches Ren’s balls, trailing his fingers up his perineum, tracing his now-wet cleft, teasing and oiling his hole. Ren hums and then gasps when Hux plunges a finger roughly into him without warning.

Hux prepares Ren briskly, efficiently, grabbing Ren’s hip with his free hand when Ren groans and tries to fuck back onto his fingers. “I thought you wanted me to come in you, Ren,” he says, sharply.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren pants, “but—”

“But _nothing_ , Ren,” Hux warns, digging his nails into Ren’s hip. Ren’s breathing hitchs. “Keep _that_ up and you’ll just get my fingers. You don’t want just my fingers, do you?”

Thus chastened, Ren behaves himself. Hux pulls his fingers out and shuffles, awkwardly, closer to Ren, kneeling between Ren’s bent knees. When he takes himself in hand and presses the blunt head of his cock against Ren’s puckering hole, Ren lets a low moan and lowers himself to his elbows. 

“How do you want it?” Hux asks. “Slowly?” 

“No,” Ren grunts, dropping to his shoulders, pressing his forehead into the mattress. “No, fuck me fast. Fuck me _hard_.” 

Ren’s enthusiasm makes Hux’s cock pulse and his breathing hitch, but he clicks his tongue. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Ren?” He teases Ren’s slick hole, rubbing his cock head against it. 

“ _Please_ ,” Ren moans, and Hux could listen to him say that much-neglected word all day. 

Hux breaches Ren easily to the hilt. Ren may have been virgin territory before Hux, but they’ve been at this long enough that he takes Hux like he was made for it. Hux gasps as he fully sheathes himself in Ren. Barriers are meant to feel like nothing, but, somehow, Ren feels warmer, _tighter_ , without it. 

Although, Hux reflects, as Ren groans and rubs his face in Hux’s sheets, that’s probably because Ren is so eager for this. “How does that—how does that feel?” Hux asks, failing to hide his panting breath.

“ _Good_ , Hux, you feel so good—” Ren babbles. 

“Good,” Hux murmurs, although Ren doesn’t hear it. He lifts a hand off of Ren’s hip to run it up slowly up the knobs of Ren’s spine as he begins to slowly thrust into him. Ren makes a low, keening noise, and Hux smirks at the wantonness of it. 

This is why it’s worth putting up with Ren, why it’s worth playing this dangerous game. It’s intoxicating, having Ren at his mercy like this. Out there, Ren contradicts him, undermines him, disobeys him. In here, Ren begs for Hux’s cock. 

And he’s such a delectable fuck, Hux thinks, as one particularly rough thrust elicits a startled, satisfied gasp from Ren. Ren’s willing, eager, and, for all his demands, _grateful_ for the attention Hux is giving him. 

He traces his hand up Ren’s neck and fists his hand in his unruly hair—not to yank, but for balance, pressing Ren’s head into the sheets as the speed of his thrusts increase. He watches the play of muscles across Ren’s upper back, contracting as he fists his hands in and mouthes at Hux’s sheets. _So strong_ , Hux thinks. So easily undone.

“You want me to come in you?” Hux growls. “Pump you full, leave you _wet_?” 

“Yes, yes,” Ren pants.

“Beg for it,” Hux hisses. “Beg for me.” 

Ren makes a desperate groan, and begins to beg as shamelessly as he misbehaves. “Nngh—please, Hux—come in me, come in me, _please_ …” 

Hux doesn’t last long after that. How can he, pumping in and out of Ren’s warm, willing channel, with Ren begging so beautifully, groaning and grunting under him?

“Ren,” Hux warns, “I’m going to—” 

“ _Come_ ,” Ren moans, as if ordering him to. Hux grimaces and obeys, gasping at the unfamiliar sensation of spilling into Ren. Ren writhes underneath him, but Hux digs his fingertips into his hips, holding him fast until he feels himself soften. He pulls out with a grunt, and feels, vaguely and surprisingly, dissatisfied when Ren’s hole closes cleanly.

Hux is suddenly seized by the need to see proof of what he’s done. He grabs Ren’s ass, groping and kneading. Ren tilts into his touch, moaning, and his hole opens and closes on nothing, making Hux’s come leak out of him. Ren _whines_. 

“You _filthy_ thing,” Hux says, fascinated. His seed spills out of Ren’s puckering hole, a thin line of it dribbling down his perineum. Hux follows its downward progress, watching it mingle with the string of precome dangling precariously off of Ren’s thick, swollen cock. _Wet_ , Hux thinks. _Wanton_.

“Hux—Hux—” Ren nearly hiccups on his name, as if drunk on what Hux has done to him. “I’m so close, I need to come, I need your fingers—” 

“No,” Hux says sharply. “No. If you’re going to be filthy, you have to finish yourself off. I’ve done my share.” 

He expects Ren to take himself in hand or even drop his hips and rut against the bed like the wanton slut he is. Instead, Ren reaches between his legs to shove two fingers into himself, moaning as he fingers himself roughly, rougher than Hux usually dares to fuck him. Hux’s come glistens on Ren’s rim, on Ren’s thick fingers.

Hux stares. It’s never occurred to him to finger himself in that position. It takes Hux a moment to recognize its advantages—like this, Ren can rut against his arm while fingering himself. He must have had too much free time at whatever monastery the Supreme Leader plucked him out of for this to come second nature to him, Hux thinks.

He forgets to blink, stunned, aroused, and a little disgusted at the shameless display in front of him. He straightens up, a vertebrae in his back propping, to get a better look at Ren’s face. His face is red and totally slack, eyes rolled into the back of his head, open mouth drooling into Hux’s sheets. _As if they can’t get more disgusting_ , Hux thinks, somewhere, even as he burns the image into his memory for use during Ren’s absence. His bed is going to smell like Ren for days, and he mistakes a weak shock of arousal for annoyance.

“ _Hux_ —” Ren chokes out, and then he’s coming with a sharp cry, throwing his head back like a beast. Hux lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and sways on his knees for a moment before sitting back onto his heels. 

Ren collapses to the mattress, dazed, boneless. It always takes him a while to recover after he comes, as if he’s making up for lost time with the intensity of his orgasms. Usually, Hux will hold Ren through his recovery period, savoring what he’s reduced the Master of the Knights of Ren to. But he’s not going to touch Ren so intimately after he’s made such a spectacular, sticky mess of himself.

And Hux’s bed. Hux tugs at Ren’s limbs until Ren rolls over with a groan, and then keeps tugging at him until he’s arranged him over the wet spot. Fatigue begins to prickle behind Hux’s eyes, so he lays down next to Ren, placing a hand carefully on his impressive and safely dry chest. Hux watches his hand rise and fall with Ren’s breathing, impressed and satisfied. 

When Ren inhales sharply and swallows, Hux knows he’s sufficiently returned to reality for conversation. Hux sighs. “When you do leave?”

“Eight hundred hours.” Ren clears his throat and moves to get up, as normal, but Hux presses his hand down on his chest. 

“You could stay,” Hux suggests. “We could do this again in the morning, before you leave. If you like.”

Ren’s blinkered and bewildered expression doesn’t change, but Hux can feel him practically vibrate under his hand. _Strange creature_ , Hux thinks, and lays his head on his shoulder, secure in the knowledge that he has Ren in the palm of his hand.


End file.
